Board games are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,958 to Sperber and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,045 to Vail disclose games wherein various aspects of life in society are included. However, neither of these board games teaches the main aspects of the present invention.
In society, today, drug use persists and it has become increasingly difficult to teach children to avoid drug use when they see drug dealers driving fancy cars, wearing jewelry and elegant clothing and seeming to have great wealth and success.
Children sometimes do not understand the addictive nature of drugs and don't realize how important it is to avoid even experimenting with drugs. As such, a need has developed for a means for teaching children the pitfalls of drug use as well as the benefits of avoiding drug use, working hard, doing well in school and generally contributing to society.
It is in the spirit of these aspects of life that the present inventive game was developed.